Raining Spell for Love
by PullBieJoys137
Summary: Dendam yang menunggu untuk segera dibalaskan dan pertemuan dengan cinta sejati. Bagaimana kisahnya? Let's check the story! Warning: KYUMIN FF/GS/RnR/Special for JOYers!
1. Chapter 1

**Raining Spell for Love** **  
** **I loved you from the start, you know  
It's never gonna change  
I swear to God…**

 **By: Kyuminnie137_t**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre: Romance, Fantasy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate: T+**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memiliki. This story is mine too.**

 **.**

 **Warning: GS, Typo(s), Don't Like Don't Read! No Plagiat!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **enJOY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **This fict is dedicated…**

 **To the world biggest shipper…**

 **The JOYers…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EnJoy Reading**

 **The Top Secret**

"Hei, Cho Kyuhyun! Kali ini apa?"

Seorang pemuda dengan tatanan rambut super klimis menghampiri sesosok pemuda lain yang sedang menyandar santai di antara deretan loker-loker milik siswa sekolah. Pemuda yang namanya dipanggil itu tampak tak terpengaruh sama sekali, ia masih tetap sibuk dengan dunia ciptaannya sendiri. Sementara sang pelaku pemanggilan mulai jengah dan memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ya! Kyuhyun-ah!" pekiknya sekali lagi. Kyuhyun berdecak kesal, ia menatap tajam orang yang sudah berani mengganggu kesibukannya itu.

"Kau ini berisik sekali sih, hyung. Telingaku sakit mendengarnya." Oh! Lihatlah, bahkan membalas dengan kata-kata yang sopan pun tidak. Orang yang dipanggilnya hyung itu mendelik geram lalu melayangkan sebuah deplakan kecil pada kepalanya.

"Aish! Dasar bocah tidak sopan!" Kyuhyun meringis pelan, sebelah tangannya mengusap kasar bekas sapuan jemari panjang orang itu.

"Donghae hyung! Ini sakit." Protesnya tidak terima. Donghae dengan cepat membalas tatapan mematikan milik kyuhyun, ia tersenyum menang menanggapinya.

"Rasakan itu, bocah tengik!" ujarnya setengah kesal. Kemudian, tanpa basa-basi ia segera menarik tangan kanan kyuhyun untuk menjauh dari deretan loker-loker itu, ia sengaja membawanya ke tempat yang agak sepi, tepat di balik tembok yang berbatasan langsung dengan gudang tua di bawah tangga. Kyuhyun mengernyit heran saat donghae membawanya ke tempat seperti itu.

"Mengapa hyung membawaku kemari?" tanyanya dengan mata memicing curiga. Donghae tersenyum lima jari.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu, kyu." Bisiknya pelan. Kyuhyun semakin dibuat pusing dengan tingkah hyung sekaligus sunbaenya itu.

"Mengenai apa?" ketusnya. Donghae melirik sekitar memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang yang akan mendengar pembicaraan mereka dan setelah yakin semuanya aman ia mulai berani buka suara.

"Ini tentang tes akhir semester, kyu." Katanya masih dengan berbisik. Kyuhyun mengerjabkan kelopak matanya perlahan sebanyak dua kali.

"Lalu? Apa masalahnya?" ia masih tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka ini, ia kenal betul sifat donghae yang sering bicara serampangan tanpa bisa memulai kalimat dengan hal yang lebih mudah.

"Kau tidak mengerti maksudku?" pemuda itu menatapnya tidak percaya, kyuhyun otomatis menggeleng.

"Anni." Jawabnya polos. Donghae meniup kasar poni depannya yang menjuntai, menahan kesal. Heran sekali, kemana perginya otak jenius yang selalu dibangga-banggakan pemuda di depannya ini.

"Begini kyuhyun-ah, mengenai tes akhir semester, aku ingin bertanya apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau tahu kan tes kali ini tidaklah semudah tes sebelumnya. Ini masalah penaikan level, dan aku berharap kau dapat membuat sesuatu yang berkesan untuk para professor sial itu. Aku tidak ingin kau, adikku tersayang tertinggal di level ini. Mengerti? Jadi, apa rencanamu?" Donghae menjelaskan dengan lamat-lamat pertanyaan yang ingin ia ajukan sedari tadi. Ia tersenyum puas saat kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti, namun senyum tampan itu perlahan-lahan mulai pudar saat sang adik tak kunjung memberikan jawabannya. Baiklah, ia mulai ingat tabiat kyuhyun yang memang senang sekali membuat orang penasaran hingga nyaris mati, seperti yang sedang ia rasakan sekarang.

Bosan menunggu, ia segera menyentak lengan kyuhyun agar secepatnya membuka mulut, ia yakin sekali akan menjadi arwah penasaran jika saja ia mati detik itu juga, namun sepertinya belum waktunya. Kyuhyun menoleh padanya, ia menelan saliva gugup saat ditatapi sedemikian intens oleh bocah yang bahkan umurnya belum genap 17 tahun itu.

Semakin pening ketika kyuhyun justru membagi senyum misteriusnya yang entah mengapa bisa bersanding begitu klop dengan seringai khas miliknya. Karena jujur saja ia takut dengan tatapan itu, selama ini ia selalu berusaha bagaimana pun caranya agar bisa terhindar dari sorotan tajam yang begitu menusuk dari keturunan Gorgon Human, seperti kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana dengan mantra sihir untuk membuat orang jatuh cinta?"

"Min, kau yakin ingin masuk ke sekolah itu?"

Teriknya matahari sama sekali tak mengurangi niat dua orang wanita muda yang sedang duduk di bawah sebuah pohon cemara sambil mengobrol serius disana itu. Salah seorang dari keduanya menatap lurus ke depan dengan tatapan kosong.

"Aku yakin, hyuk. Sangat yakin. Inilah satu-satunya cara agar dapat membalaskan dendam klan kita. Hanya di sana aku dapat menemukan kuncinya." Eunhyuk menatap cemas ke arah sungmin. Sesungguhnya ia sangat tidak setuju dengan rencana gila gadis di sampingnya itu, tapi sesuatu yang ia akui membuatnya mengalah.

"Baiklah. Terserah kau saja." Sungmin menoleh cepat, ia tersenyum tulus. Kedua lengannya ia gerakkan untuk mengungkung eunhyuk dan memeluknya seerat mungkin.

"Aku senang kau setuju denganku, hyuk-ah. Aku hanya butuh dukungan sekarang. Dan aku akhirnya mendapatkan itu dari dirimu." Eunhyuk membalas senyum itu tak kalah tulus, namun sayang sungmin tak sedikitpun menyadari tatapan sendu yang gadis itu layangkan padanya.

"Tapi kau harus hati-hati, min. Ku dengar ada keturunan Gorgon disana. Jangan sampai tertangkap atau jangan harap kau bisa lepas darinya." Sungmin menangkap nada cemas dalam kalimat itu, ia mengerti, amat sangat mengerti resikonya, dan ia siap menghadapi semua itu dengan berbekalkan bakat cakra sutra yang ia miliki. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukan mereka

"Aku mengerti. Setelah ini, kau harus menjaga dirimu sendiri. Arra?" eunhyuk mengangguk sekali, ia mengusap cepat sudut matanya yang mulai basah, ia tak ingin sungmin tahu bahwa ia tengah menangis.

"Baik-baik di sana, Minnie. Dan jangan lupa carikan aku pasangan yang sempurna. Aku ingin menikah secepatnya. Hehe…" celetuknya setengah bercanda, berusaha untuk mencairkan kembali suasana yang sempat dipenuhi haru-biru keduanya.

"Haha… aku akan mendapatkannya untukmu, hyuk. Tenang saja." Sungmin tergelak di tempatnya. Inilah yang ia sukai dari eunhyuk, selain karena gadis itu amat sangat menyayanginya, ia juga tahu bagaimana cara untuk mengembalikan mood yang sudah rusak.

'Aku sayang padamu, Hyuk.' bisiknya dalam hati. Tiba-tiba sungmin berdiri dari duduknya dan lekas menarik sebelah tangan eunhyuk untuk mengikutinya.

"Kita sudah terlalu lama disini. Ayo pulang, haraboeji pasti sudah lama menunggu." Ajaknya. Eunhyuk menurut saja tanpa banyak protes. Mereka kemudian berjalan dengan tenang hingga sampai di tempat tujuan.

.

.

.

Bangunan sederhana yang terbuat dari kayu namun terkesan hangat itu menyambut kedatangan Sungmin dan Eunhyuk. Keduanya bergegas masuk ke dalam setelah melihat seorang pria paruh baya tersenyum di ambang pintu. Senyum yang menyiratkan sebuah perasaan lega karena gadis-gadis yang sejak tadi ia tunggu akhirnya muncul.

"Haraboeji, sudah lama menunggu?" Sungmin menggamit manja lengan pria tua itu, membuat sosok yang ia panggil haraboeji itu mau tak mau tersenyum begitu lebar. Ia mengangguk.

"Kenapa lama sekali, Minnie-ah, Hyukkie-ya?" Eunhyuk yang ditatap paling akhir mengerjabkan matanya kemudian tersenyum pongah.

"Ah itu… Eum, Kami mampir dulu sebentar di taman untuk membeli ice cream. Karena terlalu asyik, akhirnya kami lupa waktu. Maaf, haraboeji. Kami pasti sudah membuatmu khawatir, ne?" Eunhyuk melayangkan tatapan bersalahnya pada pria tua itu yang langsung dibalas dengan sebuah gelengan di kepala.

"Tak apa. Jangan merasa bersalah, ini bukanlah masalah besar. Tapi, lain kali katakan pada haraboeji bila kalian akan pulang terlambat." Sungmin dan eunhyuk serentak mengangguk begitu mendengar petuah dari kakek mereka.

"Arraseo. Sekarang, cepat ganti seragam sekolah kalian dan segera kembali kemari untuk makan siang. Haraboeji sudah meminta bibi kim untuk memasakkan makanan kesukaan kalian."

 **TBC/END...**

 **Haloha! Author baru is hereee! Hohoho... Bagaimana? Absurdkahh? Kalau berkenan silahkan RnR neee demi KMS yang mulai redup...**

 **Kyuminnie137_t Love you~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Raining Spell for Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre: Romance, Fantasy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate: T+**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memiliki. But this story is mine.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: GS, Typo(s), DLDR, No Plagiat!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **This fict is dedicated...**

 **To the world biggest shipper...**

 **The JOYers...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **enJOY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

"Kenapa masih mengikutiku, hyung? Kembali ke kamarmu sana!" Kyuhyun menatap jengah pada Donghae yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti mengikuti langkahnya. Bahkan kini mereka sudah berada tepat di depan kamar asrama Kyuhyun. Tapi, pemuda tampan berambut spike short itu enggan masuk sebelum Donghae menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Aku masih penasaran, Kyu." Donghae yang merasa diusir mencebikkan bibirnya sebal. Ia menatap penuh permohonan pada Kyuhyun. Sementara yang ditatap hanya mendesah gusar dan melempar balik tatapan tajamnya.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya. Sudah, sana kembali ke kamarmu, hyung!" Kyuhyun mengayunkan tangannya mengusir Donghae dan memberi sedikit dorongan di punggung pemuda berambut klimis itu.

"Kau ini pelit sekali. Hanya mengatakan, apa susahnya sih?" Donghae menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Kyuhyun dengan lancang sambil menggerutu kesal. Ia kemudian berkacak pinggang dan menatap Kyuhyun tajam yang hanya ditanggapi santai oleh pemuda itu.

"Itu hakku, Hae hyung. Mau kuberitahu atau tidak, itu urusanku. Ck! Sudahlah, aku masuk dulu. Kalau kau masih mau di sini, silahkan saja." Tanpa sungkan, Kyuhyun langsung melenggang masuk ke dalam kamarnya mengabaikan Donghae yang masih berdiri di depan pintunya. Ia sedikit terkekeh saat menyadari hyungnya itu tak kunjung bergerak dari posisinya. Ia menggeleng samar.

'Hae hyung, pabbo.' Decaknya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi lengkap dengan sebuah handuk yang ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah. Dari wajahnya, kini Kyuhyun sudah terlihat lebih segar setelah menikmati waktunya berendam dalam bath-up yang sudah lebih dulu ia isi air hangat bercampur aroma terapi favoritnya selama hampir 30 menit. Kyuhyun mematut dirinya di depan kaca setelah selesai mengenakan pakaian santai yang ia pilih untuk malam ini. Pakaian santai, ya karena Kyuhyun bukan orang yang suka mengenakan piyama rapi untuk tidurnya.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Baru saja Kyuhyun berniat untuk meraih sebuah buku dari perpustakaan mini dalam kamarnya, sebuah suara ketukan yang mengganggu tiba-tiba terdengar dari pintunya, membuat ia terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya untuk bersantai. Kyuhyun berdecak, dengan langkah malas ia bergerak ke depan kamar untuk melihat siapa yang datang berkunjung malam-malam begini.

Di bagian tengah pintu, agak sedikit ke atas pas pada posisi mata Kyuhyun, sengaja dibuat lubang kecil untuk melihat keadaan di luar kamar dan hal itulah yang dimanfaatkan oleh Kyuhyun untuk melihat siapa yang datang dan hasilnya kembali membuat ia menghela nafas berat, itu Donghae. Sepertinya pemuda itu belum menyerah untuk mendapatkan apa yang ingin ia ketahui. Dengan berat hati, Kyuhyun terpaksa membuka pintunya dan membiarkan Donghae masuk.

"Hah! Kyuhyun-ah, kupikir kau takkan membukakan pintu sial ini." Donghae menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa sembari tersenyum sumringah ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu dan menatapnya tajam.

"Untuk apa kau datang ke kamarku? Ini sudah malam dan aku ingin segera tidur." Kyuhyun sudah berpindah dari pintu menjadi berdiri di hadapan Donghae dengan tangan bersidekap di depan dada. Ia menatap Donghae dengan alis bertaut, tanda bahwa ia benar-benar merasa terganggu saat ini. Donghae mengusap tengkuknya kikuk.

"Oh ayolah, Kyu. Aku tahu itu hanya alasanmu saja kan? Pukul 8 malam bukan waktu tidurmu. Aku tahu kau biasanya akan begadang sampai pagi lalu setelah itu kau akan tidur 3-4 jam. Aku mengenalmu, bocah. Sejak lahir." Donghae tersenyum sangat lebar hingga matanya menyipit nyaris tak terlihat. Sepertinya ia cukup puas melihat ekspresi kalah Kyuhyun. Pemuda lebih muda yang sudah ia anggap adik itu akhirnya menyerah dan duduk di tempat yang sama dengannya.

"Katakan apa maumu?" Donghae berpura-pura memasang ekspresi berpikir saat Kyuhyun melayangkan pertanyaan bernada ketusnya.

"Aku ingin kau membocorkan sedikit rencanamu tentang tes itu." Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya menahan emosi. Hal bodoh itu lagi? Apa orang di depannya ini tidak bosan membahas masalah yang itu-itu saja?

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu sekali sih, hyung? Tidak bosan? Aku sudah menolakmu berkali-kali kan?" Donghae menyandarkan punggungnya dengan nyaman. Ia menggelengkan kepala pelan, menolak untuk menyetujui perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah sangat penasaran, bocah." Katanya membuat Kyuhyun kembali terdiam. Sepertinya pemuda dengan rambut acak yang terkesan sedikit nakal itu akan memilih bungkam untuk masalah ini, terbukti dari cara duduknya yang menunjukkan pertahanan.

"Tidak mau."

"Waeee?"

"Pokoknya, tidak."

"Ayolah, Kyu. Bocorkan sedikit saja, ne… aku hanya ingin tahu cara kerjanya. Lagipula aku janji akan menjaga rahasiamu dengan baik. Ne… ne… ne…"

"Shirreo. Ini rahasia, hyung. Aku tidak akan membocorkannya meski hanya sedikit sebelum hari H. Aku tidak mau rencanaku diketahui oleh orang lain, sekalipun itu kau. Intinya, aku menolak untuk memberitahumu." Donghae menghela nafas mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun yang masih saja tidak mau mengalah. Akhirnya Donghae menganggukan kepalanya tanda menyerah.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Lupakan saja masalah itu, kita bicarakan hal lain." Donghae mengibaskan tangannya untuk menghapus pembicaraan mereka sebelumnya. Kening kyuhyun berkerut bingung. Hal lain? Apa itu?

"Kau ingin membicarakan apa, hyung? Bila hanya sesuatu yang tidak perlu, sebaiknya batalkan saja dan kembali ke kamarmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sungminnie, jaga dirimu baik-baik, arra? Jangan lupa makan, bertemanlah dengan banyak orang, rajin belajar, jangan sampai sakit dan jangan lupa hubungi aku begitu sampai di sana. Bila perlu telpon lah setiap hari atau setiap detik juga boleh, dan ja—"

"Arraseo. Arraseo. Aku mengerti, Hyukkie. Tenang saja, aku pasti akan menghubungimu. Sekarang, biarkan aku pergi, arra. Aku tidak mau ketinggalan kereta." Sungmin menepuk pelan bahu Eunhyuk untuk membuat gadis itu berhenti bicara. Ini sudah hampir mendekati waktu keberangkatan keretanya, ia bisa terlambat jika Eunhyuk tidak juga menghentikan ocehan tidak pentingnya yang sudah pasti akan sungmin lakukan mau tidak mau.

Gadis cantik berambut ikal panjang yang dikuncir kuda itu tersenyum lembut pada Eunhyuk yang sudah ia anggap saudara kandungnya sendiri meski nyatanya mereka tetap berbeda ibu. Sungmin segera memeluk sahabatnya itu begitu melihat mata Eunhyuk mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia mengerti, sahabatnya itu pasti akan kesepian setelah ia pergi nanti, tapi apa boleh buat. Untuk sekarang, biarlah seperti ini.

"Aku tidak akan lama, Eunhyuk-ah." Sungmin mengusap sayang punggung Eunhyuk yang masih memeluknya untuk membuatnya tenang.

"Tapi jarak antara Nohwon dan Seoul tidak dekat, Minnie… Bagaimana aku bisa sering-sering mengunjungimu, eoh? Aku pasti akan merindukanmu. Akan sangat merindukanmu, Chingu-ya." Eunhyuk terisak sedih di antara kalimatnya. Ia benar-benar merasa kehilangan sekarang. Meskipun masih berada di satu daratan yang sama, tapi tidak melihat Sungmin sehari saja akan membuat moodnya menjadi sangat buruk. Gadis itu adalah pelipur lara baginya.

"Aku akan sering-sering menghubungimu. Bukankah aku sudah berjanji, hm?" Sungmin memperbaiki tatanan rambut Eunhyuk yang berantakan dengan jemarinya. Ia begitu menyayangi gadis ini, mereka sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama. Bukan lagi sekedar setahun, dua tahun, tapi seumur hidup.

"Baiklah. Cepat pergi atau aku akan kembali melarangmu!" Eunhyuk menutup matanya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Ia tidak mau melihat Sungmin di detik-detik terakhir ini atau ia bisa berubah pikiran dan kembali mengurung sungmin di kamarnya seperti yang pernah terjadi satu tahun yang lalu.

Sungmin tersenyum melihat tingkah Eunhyuk. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, berapa sebenarnya usia gadis itu? Mengapa masih saja kekanakan? Atau mungkin Eunhyuk sebenarnya adalah sesosok anak kecil yang terperangkap dalam tubuh orang dewasa? Eoh? Mollayo!

"Arraseo. Eunhyuk-ah, aku pergi, ne. Jangan menangis lagi, arra? Dan tolong jaga haraboeji untukku. Annyeong!" Sungmin berjalan pelan dan melambai pada Eunhyuk yang tidak juga ingin menatapnya. Baiklah. Biarkan seperti itu dan eunhyuk tidak akan begitu tersiksa dengan kepergiannya.

"Hiks. Sampai jumpa, Minnie… Aku akan menjaga haraboeji seperti katamu. Cepat kembali, eoh! Atau aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu, kelinci gendut… Hiks." Eunhyuk mengusap air matanya yang masih saja menggenang saat ia melihat Sungmin yang sudah pergi menjauh. Punggung gadis cantik itu sekarang hanya ibarat sebuah titik di mata Eunhyuk.

.

.

Kereta yang Sungmin tumpangi melaju tenang di atas bantalan relnya. Gadis cantik itu mendapat tempat tepat di samping jendela, membuatnya bisa melihat pemandangan dengan leluasa. Pikiran Sungmin melayang pada perpisahannya dengan Eunhyuk siang tadi. Entah mengapa, ia mulai merasa apa yang sudah ia rencanakan dengan penuh tekat selama ini tidak akan berjalan dengan mudah.

Keturunan Gorgon kah penyebabnya?

Mungkin ya, mungkin juga tidak. Bukankah orang-orang itu tidak akan mengusik rencananya apabila ia tidak mengganggu? Tapi, apakah semudah itu?

Entahlah, Sungmin pun tidak tahu pasti. Yang jelas, apapun resikonya, ia sudah siap untuk menanggung itu semua. Hanya berjuang lalu kembali hidup bahagia bersama Eunhyuk dan Lee haraboeji.

'Kau harus tetap semangat, Sungmin! Apapun yang terjadi nanti, jangan pernah menyerah dan merasa putus asa, karena putus asa hanya milik orang yang lemah, dan kau bukanlah salah satunya. Sungmin adalah anak yang kuat.'

Diam-diam Sungmin tersenyum begitu teringat pesan terakhir haraboejinya sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan rumah mereka bersama Eunhyuk yang mengantarnya hingga ke stasiun kereta. Apa yang dikatakan oleh Lee haraboeji adalah benar. Putus asa hanya milik orang yang lemah, dan ia pantang untuk menjadi salah satunya.

'Aku anak yang kuat. Aku putri appa.'

.

.

Butuh waktu berjam-jam untuk Sungmin agar bisa sampai di tempat tujuannya. Sekarang sudah memasuki pukul 4 sore dan keretanya baru saja tiba di stasiun Seoul. Beruntung di depan bangunan besar ini tersedia banyak kendaraan umum dan Sungmin akhirnya memilih untuk menggunakan taksi untuk mengantarnya ke sekolah baru. Tempat dimana takdir akan bermain.

"Tolong ke Hansung Ability High School, ahjussi."

Sungmin duduk dengan manis di jok penumpang tepat setelah supir taksinya selesai memasukkan koper besarnya ke dalam bagasi. Taksi yang ia tumpangi mulai melaju cepat membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang kebetulan mulai ramai oleh para pekerja kantoran yang baru saja pulang.

Perjalanan mereka ternyata tidak semudah yang Sungmin pikirkan. Kenyataannya, mereka kini mulai memasuki kawasan perbukitan yang sepertinya berada di pinggiran kota. Jalanan yang sama sekali tidak mulus dan gelap di kelilingi pepohonan besar mengundang rasa cemas tersendiri bagi Sungmin. Ini benar-benar bukan jalan yang layak untuk sebuah sekolah elit. Tapi, kekesalan itu tidak bertahan lama, sebab tepat di ujung jalan yang sudah mencapai titik akhirnya alias buntu, taksi berhenti dan Sungmin dapat melihat dengan jelas bangunan megah yang berdiri kokoh di antara luasnya lahan. Itu sekolah barunya, benarkan? Sungmin benar-benar dibuat terpana dengan pemandangan indah itu, bangunan sekolahnya sungguh lebih pantas untuk disebut sebuah istana.

Terlalu besar dan megah… sangat cantik. Sangat-sangat cantik dengan arsitektur ala eropanya.

"Agasshi, kita sudah sampai." Dan suara sang supir berhasil membawa Sungmin kembali ke dunia nyata. Dengan tergagap ia lekas turun setelah membayar ongkos sesuai dengan yang tercetak di kargo.

"Kamsahamnida." Sungmin membungkukkan sedikit badannya sebelum kemudian melangkah perlahan mendekati gerbang kebesaran bangunan sekolahnya. Bahkan gerbang perkasa itu pun tak mampu untuk menutupi keindahan dewinya.

"Selamat sore, nona. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Sungmin terkesiap saat seorang petugas keamanan menghampirinya dengan senyum ramah. Ia membalas senyuman itu sekilas.

"Aku Lee sungmin, terdaftar sebagai siswi pindahan di sekolah ini." petugas itu mengernyit.

"Bisa tunjukkan id cardmu, nona? Ini hanya untuk pengamanan." Sungmin mengangguk sebelum kemudian sibuk merogoh tas selempangnya. Tempat dimana ia menyimpan dompet dan segala benda-benda penting lain termasuk id card yang dimaksud.

"Ini." petugas keamanan itu menerima id card Sungmin, mengeceknya sebentar dengan teliti lalu menganggukan kepala.

"Silahkan, nona. Lewat sini."

"Terima kasih."

Sungmin dituntun melewati gerbang utama memasuki pekarangan sekolah yang luar biasa luas. Sempat terlintas di benak Sungmin bahwa tempat ini sama sekali tidak akan pernah membuatnya bosan. Bangunan yang indah dan elegan itu sungguh jauh lebih bagus dibanding sekolahnya saat di Nohwon, benar-benar tidak ada duanya.

"Silahkan berjalan lurus kemudian berbelok ke kiri di lorong pertama, nona. Di sana akan ada seseorang yang bertugas untuk mengantarmu menuju asrama wanita. Permisi." Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya ke arah petugas keamanan yang kini mulai berjalan menjauh itu. Sekarang Sungmin harus berjalan seorang diri melintasi koridor-koridor panjang ini untuk menemukan orang yang katanya akan mengantarkan dirinya menuju asrama wanita.

"Haish! Kenapa koridor ini panjang sekali?" Sungmin mengeluh samar sambil mengucek matanya yang mulai mengantuk. Ia begitu merasakan kelelahan. Perjalanan 5 jamnya benar-benar menguras tenaga.

Sungmin masih ingat petunjuk yang diberikan petugas keamanan itu. Belok kiri di lorong pertama. Tepat di ujung koridor, Sungmin bisa menangkap siluet seseorang yang sedang duduk seperti tengah menunggu sesuatu.

'Apa itu orang yang dimaksud?' batinnya.

"Annyeonghaseo, apa kau orang yang ditugaskan untuk mengantarku ke asrama wanita?" Sungmin membungkukkan badannya begitu berada dekat dengan orang itu.

"Ne. Kajja sebaiknya kita cepat, kau pasti lelah, kan?" Sungmin tersenyum manis ke arah gadis yang menunggunya itu. Sepertinya mereka bisa berteman dekat setelah ini.

"Well, ya. Siapa namamu?" Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya sebelum mereka benar-benar beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Wah, kita belum berkenalan ya? Ahaha… Aku Lee Hyorin. Kau? Ha! Astaga! Kenapa aku baru menyadari bahwa ternyata kau sangat manis, ya?" Gadis yang mengaku bernama Hyorin itu menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan terkejut sekaligus gemas. Memang benar, Sungmin memang sangat manis.

"A-ah… Itu… Eum… Kau terlalu memuji. Tapi, terima kasih. Namaku, Sungmin. Lee Sungmin." Sungmin tersenyum kikuk menanggapi reaksi Hyorin yang menurutnya sangat berlebihan.

Tanpa disadari ternyata mereka menghabiskan sisa perjalanan menuju asrama wanita dengan penuh canda tawa. Sungmin baru menyadari bahwa Hyorin adalah gadis yang selain cantik juga sangat menyenangkan dan mudah bergaul, Intinya dia gadis yang sangat ramah.

"Sungmin, ini kamarmu. Kau memiliki seorang room mate di dalam. Namanya Park Go Bum dia gadis yang pendiam dan sedikit susah bergaul. Ya seperti itulah, kau mengerti kan? Hehe… ya sudah, aku akan kembali ke kamarku sekarang. Jika kau butuh sesuatu, datanglah ke kamar yang di ujung itu! Disana adalah tempatku. Arrasseo? Annyeong!" Hyorin melambai meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih berdiri mematung di depan pintu kamar asramanya. Kamar 201. Jadi ia memiliki teman sekamar? Hmm… sepertinya cukup menyenangkan.

KRIET!

Sungmin membuka pintu kamarnya dengan perlahan, ia takut akan mengganggu seseorang yang berada di dalamnya. Tapi sepertinya pemikiran itu salah karena ia sama sekali tidak mendapati siapapun di dalam ruangan yang cukup besar dengan dua single bed itu.

Sungmin mengalihkan perhatiannya, ia melihat-lihat ranjang mana yang sepertinya sudah mempunyai penghuni dan pandangannya jatuh pada satu ranjang dengan bed cover hijau lumut yang penuh dengan buku-buku tebal. Kemudian ia melirik lemari panjang yang bersanding di sisi ranjang itu, Sungmin mengangguk paham ketika melihat bagian depan lemari penuh dengan poster dan rumus matematika yang menjengkelkan. Dari sana Sungmin menyimpulkan bahwa kedua benda itu sudah ada yang memiliki, membuatnya mau tak mau harus beralih pada dua benda lainnya.

"Tidak buruk." Komentar Sungmin ketika ia berhasil mendudukan diri diatas ranjang barunya yang belum terbungkus bedcover. Sungmin meletakkan koper besarnya di samping lemari yang masih kosong. Mungkin ia akan menyusun barang-barangnya besok saja mengingat betapa lelahnya ia sekarang ini.

"Lebih baik aku tidur." Sungmin menyamankan posisinya sebelum akhirnya jatuh terlelap.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Hai! Hai! Na balik lagi dengan chapter 2... Gimana? Gimana? Makin berantakan yah? Oh iya, kemaren itu sebenarnya Na udah buat pembatasnya tapi entah kenapa setelah dipublish malah ngilang jadi keliatan rancu banget ya? maaf kan aku... dan cerita ini terinsprirasi dari Harry Potter tapi ceritanya bakal benar-benar beda. Na cuma ambil ide tentang sekolahnya aja dan yupp ini emang ada sedikit cerita schoollifenyaaa... yang pasti ada rahasia di balik cerita ini dan dendam Ming pasti bakal tetap terbalas kok!**

 **Makasih buat yang udah review~~ buat yang masih sider ayo dong muncul... kali aja ada yang bisa kalian koreksi dari cerita ini...**

 **Saranghae~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Raining Spell for Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre: Romance, Fantasy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate: T+**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memiliki. But this story is mine.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: GS, Typo(s), DLDR, NO Plagiat! No Bash!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **This fict is dedicated...**

 **To the world biggest shipper...**

 **The JOYers...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **enJOY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

Hyorin mengantar Sungmin ke kelas pertamanya setelah selesai mengintrogasi gadis itu di taman belakang. Sesampainya di sana, Hyorin segera pergi meninggalkan Sungmin karena harus mengantarkan berkas gadis itu ke kantor kepala sekolah. Berhubung ia adalah ketua asrama wanita, jadi menyerahkan berkas setiap siswa yang baru masuk adalah tanggung jawabnya.

Sungmin menarik nafas sebelum melangkahkan kaki lebih jauh ke dalam kelas. Ia mengintip sedikit melalui kaca transparan yang berada di atas kepalanya.

"Ya, ampun! Sudah ramai." Mendadak Sungmin merasa sangat gugup. Ia ragu untuk masuk ke dalam sana. Beruntung seorang guru dengan jubah hitam di belakangnya, datang dan mengajaknya masuk bersama.

"Anak-anak! Silahkan duduk dengan tenang! Ada sedikit pengumuman untuk kalian. Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Ayo, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Sungmin mengangguk pelan.

"A-annyeong! Naneun, Lee Sungmin imnida. Bengapseumnida." Sungmin membungkukkan badannya sedikit setelah selesai mengucapkan namanya. Ia baru merasa sedikit lega setelah teman-teman barunya memberikan senyum kecil tanda selamat datang.

"Baiklah. Silahkan duduk di bangku yang kosong, Sungmin-ssi." Sungmin mengangguk. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari bangku kosong, dan ia menemukan satu di sudut ruangan tepat di sebelah seorang pria yang—

DEG!

'D-dia kan?!' Sungmin membulatkan matanya terkejut. Jadi orang itu berada di kelas yang sama dengannya? Jadi—

"Silahkan duduk, Sungmin-ssi." Dengan ragu akhirnya Sungmin melangkah mendekati sosok itu dan mengambil tempat tepat di sebelahnya. Sungmin duduk dengan posisi canggung yang sangat tidak nyaman, sedangkan sebangkunya tampak santai dengan sebuah buku berada di pangkuannya.

"Buka buku kalian."

Sungmin berbalik hendak meraih tasnya yang berada di belakang bangku saat seseorang di sebelahnya membisikan sesuatu padanya dengan nada rendah yang terdengar sedikit serak.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Sungmin." Sungmin terdiam sejenak lalu berbalik dan melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah menyeringai ke arahnya. Sungmin tiba-tiba merasa takut melihat wajah itu ketika ingatan tentang percakapannya dengan Hyorin pagi tadi kembali terngiang di kepalanya. Apa benar yang gadis itu katakan? Bahwa Kyuhyun bukanlah orang yang baik? Dan orang yang mudah merasa terganggu, mengingat ia sudah mengganggu acara pribadi pemuda itu sebelumnya? Dan apakah ia akan benar-benar menghancurkan hidup Sungmin seperti yang Hyorin katakan?

"Ya. Kita bertemu lagi, Kyuhyun-ssi."

.

.

.

Crassh!

Sungmin membasuh wajahnya di toilet saat jam istirahat tengah berlangsung. Tadi, ia segera mengambil langkah seribu keluar dari kelas menuju toilet begitu bell berbunyi tanpa mengindahkan orang-orang yang mungkin kesal karena tidak sengaja tertabrak olehnya. Ia tidak peduli, yang ia butuhkan saat ini adalah bagaimana caranya agar wajah Kyuhyun bisa hilang dari ingatannya. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi saat belajar karena yang memenuhi pikirannya hingga menumpuk hanyalah nama Kyuhyun dan wajah tampannya.

Sungmin tidak habis pikir mengapa ia bisa setergila-gila itu pada orang yang baru ia temui hari ini, dan itupun bukan karena unsur kesengajaan. Dan ia juga tidak mengerti mengapa Kyuhyun bisa mengalihkan begitu saja pikirannya dengan sangat mudah, sedangkan ia selama ini tidak pernah mempedulikan setiap pria yang pernah berusaha untuk mendekatinya. Ini benar-benar aneh dan terasa berbeda. Mungkin benar, Sungmin harus mengakui bahwa ini adalah cinta pertamanya. Ini pertama kalinya ia tertarik pada seorang pria setelah sekian lama ia hidup di dunia yang fana ini.

"Astaga! Menghilang dari pikiranku, sialan!" Sungmin mengusap kasar wajahnya yang masih basah, kemudian melihat ke arah cermin yang memperlihatkan wajah pucatnya. Darahnya serasa berhenti mengalir saat ini, meski jantungnya sendiri memompa dengan sangat cepat.

Sungmin menghela nafas pelan lalu mengeringkan wajahnya dengan tisu yang ada di sana. Ia sudah bersiap-siap keluar dari toilet jika saja seseorang yang ia kenal tidak masuk dan membuatnya terkejut. Mata Sungmin sontak membulat.

"K-Kyuhyun?" seseorang yang namanya disebut menyeringai samar, ia membalikkan tubuhnya setelah selesai mengunci pintu kamar mandi dan menyimpan kuncinya di kantung celana.

"Hallo, Sungmin." Kyuhyun berjalan pelan mendekati Sungmin yang terdiam kaku masih di depan westafel. Gadis itu ketakutan setengah mati. Mungkin menurutnya Kyuhyun sudah gila karena masuk ke dalam toilet wanita di saat ruangan itu dalam kondisi kosong dan sialnya hanya ia seorang yang kebetulan berada di sana.

Kyuhyun berjalan semakin dekat hingga posisi Sungmin semakin terpojok ke arah tembok. Gadis itu meringkuk di sana saat Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

"M-mau apa kau?" Sungmin sebenarnya bisa saja menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menghalau Kyuhyun yang membuatnya takut, tapi di situasi seperti ini, itu bukanlah hal yang paling tepat. Ia tidak mau Kyuhyun atau siapapun tahu lebih banyak tentang dirinya.

Kyuhyun menangkup wajah Sungmin yang semakin memucat dengan kedua tangannya, mengecup bibir yang berbentuk unik dan sewarna cherry itu lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Kau tahu, chara? Kau adalah gadis yang sangat menarik di mataku."

Chara?

Putri? Apa Kyuhyun baru saja menyebutnya putri?

Sungmin menelan ludah gugup saat perasaan tidak enak tiba-tiba menghampirinya. Ia tidak tahu apa alasan Kyuhyun menyebutnya seperti itu. Atau jangan-jangan… rahasianya sudah diketahui oleh pemuda itu? Tapi sejak kapan?

"A-apa maumu sebenarnya?" Oh! Lihatlah, bahkan Sungmin tidak bisa berbicara dengan benar sejak tadi. Apa sebenarnya yang sudah pemuda itu lakukan pada dirinya hingga menjadi seperti ini? Sungguh memalukan!

Tanpa Sungmin ketahui, Kyuhyun menyeringai tipis saat kepalanya menunduk. Dengan perlahan, Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan yang lagi-lagi tidak bisa dibaca. Pemuda itu sungguh misterius di mata Sungmin.

"Sungmin, kau tahu? Kau sedang dalam masalah besar sekarang."

Sungmin membalas tatapan Kyuhyun dengan sorot mata bertanya-tanya. Ia merasa Kyuhyun sedang tidak main-main saat pemuda itu mengatakan bahwa dirinya sekarang sedang dalam masalah besar. Apa ini semacam ancaman untuknya? Apa ini karena kejadian pagi tadi yang sesungguhnya terjadi tanpa unsur kesengajaan? Apa Kyuhyun sedang memberinya peringatan? Apa pemuda itu sungguh merasa terganggu? Apa? Apa? Terlalu banyak 'Apa' yang menumpuk di kepala Sungmin saat ini.

Ia benar-benar merasa menyesal karena sudah terjebak dalam situasi membingungkan seperti ini. Ia ragu bahkan hanya untuk melepaskan dirinya dari cengkraman Kyuhyun yang serasa melumpuhkan saraf-saraf di tubuhnya. Ia takut karena Kyuhyun begitu menjeratnya dalam pesona yang tak terbantahkan. Tapi lebih daripada itu, Sungmin merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dalam diri Kyuhyun.

Pemuda itu memiliki aura yang lebih pekat dari kebanyakan orang yang ia temui sepanjang hari ini. Bila diibaratkan, sesuatu berwarna hitam kelam seolah melingkupinya, memberinya kekuatan dan menegaskan posisinya yang berada di puncak tertinggi.

"A-apa kau sedang mengancamku?" Tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya tertawa rendah. Tatapan tajamnya seolah menghujani Sungmin dengan beribu panah beracun.

"Aku tidak sedang mengancammu, Dear. Hanya memberi sedikit peringatan yang jika kau mengindahkannya, maka kau akan tetap aman." Sungmin mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti, ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata yang bergetar. Kyuhyun tersenyum miring, ia mengarahkan tangannya menuju kening Sungmin dan mengusap pelan kerutan itu hingga menghilang.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kyuhyun menghela nafas sebelum melepaskan Sungmin dari kungkungannya dan beranjak menjauh. Ia berjalan santai menuju pintu keluar dengan tangan bersembunyi dalam saku celananya, ia berniat meninggalkan Sungmin sendiri di sana seperti semula. Tapi ketika berada setengah meter dari pintu keluar, Kyuhyun berhenti dan terdiam. Sepertinya ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu hingga beberapa detik kemudian ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping tanpa berbalik menghadap Sungmin.

"Aku tahu lebih banyak dari yang kau pikirkan, Dear. Aku tahu tujuanmu datang ke tempat ini."

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun yang semula duduk diam di bangku taman, mendongak ketika seseorang dari kejauhan berteriak memanggil namanya. Ia yang tahu siapa pelakunya langsung menghela nafas. Ia berniat beranjak untuk menjauh, tapi tangannya dicekal dengan cepat hingga mau tak mau ia kembali duduk di tempat semula.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanyanya malas. Seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya berdecak sebal ketika mendapat sambutan tidak menyenangkan seperti itu.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya." Orang yang ternyata adalah Donghae itu menjawab cepat.

"Tentang apa? Jangan bilang mengenai tes sial itu lagi." Kyuhyun mendelik menunggu jawaban Donghae yang menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bukan, bodoh. Ini tentang hal lain yang cukup menarik perhatianku." Kyuhyun memutar bola mata malas saat Donghae mulai bertingkah sok misterius.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah! Aku ingin segera kembali ke asrama." Kyuhyun menyandarkan bahunya dengan lebih santai, ia menunggu Donghae untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia cukup malas untuk melihat senyum konyol yang tersemat di wajah tampan hyungnya itu dalam waktu lama. Jadi setidaknya, biarkan mereka menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat.

"Tadi aku melihatmu keluar dari toilet wanita. Apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Jangan bilang kalau sekarang kau sudah berubah menjadi seorang maniak? Astaga! Kyuhyun, benarkah itu?" Kyuhyun memutar bola mata malas melihat reaksi Donghae yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan. Lagipula, untuk apa ia berubah menjadi seorang maniak? Seperti tidak ada kerjaan lain saja. Dari pada itu, ia bisa mendapatkan gadis manapun yang ia inginkan tanpa harus bersusah-susah mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Sama sekali bukan gayanya.

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton drama, hyung." Komentar Kyuhyun cuek. Donghae mengerjabkan matanya cepat. Ia heran melihat Kyuhyun yang tampak sangat santai bahkan setelah ketahuan melakukan sesuatu yang sangat mencurigakan.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau membuatku penasaran, tahu!" Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Ia menyilangkan satu kaki di atas kaki yang lainnya. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada.

"Tidak ada. Hanya sedikit bermain." Jawabnya tenang. Donghae mengerutkan kening.

"Kyuhyun, kau bisa di keluarkan dari sekolah bila seandainya yang melihatmu itu seongsaenim bukan aku. Kau ini, mengapa bermain-main di tempat seperti itu, sih!" Kyuhyun berdecak.

"Memangnya siapa yang akan berani mengeluarkanku? Menurutmu, apa sekolah ini mau kehilangan aset berharganya hanya karena masalah sepele seperti itu. Lagi pula, tidak ada seongsaenim yang melihatku kan? Jadi tenang saja. Mereka tidak mungkin berani bertindak jika itu aku." Percaya diri. Ya, Kyuhyun itu memang sangat percaya diri. Satu hal yang Donghae pelajari selama berteman dekat dengan pemuda yang satu itu. Kyuhyun bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah dikalahkan. Benar apa katanya, seongsaenim sekalipun tidak akan berani berbuat apa-apa jika itu dia. Jika itu Kyuhyun, maka semua orang tanpa terkecuali, akan ada di bawah telapak kakinya ibarat sebuah debu yang tak berharga.

"Kau itu benar-benar ya."

.

.

.

BRUK!

Sungmin menghempaskan tubuh lelahnya di atas ranjang tanpa mengganti seragam terlebih dulu. Ia sungguh kehabisan tenaga sekarang. Mungkin ia akan melewatkan makan siangnya kali ini. Ia hanya ingin tidur dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang terasa remuk.

"Hahh…"

Sungmin menutup matanya dengan lengan kanan, sementara yang satunya ia topangkan di atas perut. Sungmin melirik sedikit ke arah kiri dimana ranjang di sebelahnya masih kosong tanpa penghuni. Sepertinya gadis pendiam bernama Park Go Bum itu belum pulang.

'Hyukkie-ya, aku akan meneleponmu nanti malam saja, ne. Aku lelah sekali.'

Sungmin memejamkan matanya yang semakin lama semakin terasa berat. Tak butuh waktu lama untuknya dapat segera terlelap dan terbang ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Seseorang yang sejak tadi bersembunyi di balik gorden perlahan keluar dan menampakkan dirinya. Ia melangkah pelan mendekati satu sosok yang kini tengah terlelap dalam posisi asal di atas ranjang tanpa menganti seragam sekolahnya terlebih dahulu.

Orang itu, Kyuhyun, tersenyum tipis, senyum tulus yang sangat jarang terlihat, ketika mengamati wajah damai Sungmin ketika tertidur. Sangat polos seperti bayi tanpa dosa. Kyuhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya di pinggir ranjang setelah menggeser posisi Sungmin agak ke tengah, ia juga sudah memakaikan selimut pada gadis itu. Ia terdiam selama beberapa saat.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Sungmin. Akhirnya aku menemukanmu."

Kyuhyun menunduk, mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin kemudian mendaratkan kecupan singkat pada bibir yang membuatnya gila itu. Kyuhyun mengusap pelan bibir Sungmin setelah menjauhkan wajahnya. Masih sama, masih saja terasa lembut seperti dulu. Kyuhyun tersenyum sekali lagi.

"Seharusnya tidak datang dengan alasan seperti itu, Chara. Aku takut kau akan menyesal. Aku takut akan kembali kehilanganmu. Aku tidak yakin akan bisa hidup jika itu benar-benar terjadi. Aku… sudah menunggu terlalu lama untuk ini. Untuk bertemu kembali denganmu, Dear."

CHU'

Kyuhyun kembali mendaratkan ciumannya, kali ini lebih lama dan dengan sedikit lumatan.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chap 3 is up!**

 **ada yang nanya jalan ceritanya sebenarnya gimana dan kenapa ada loker, ada tes, ada kelas, gorgon itu apa, dll. jadi, mau kasih bocoran sedikit ya, ini cerita inspirasinya diambil dari film harry potter tapi hanya pada bagian sekolah yang dibuat untuk melatih kemampuan-kemampuan istimewa yang dimiliki oleh sebagian masyarakat korea, termasuklah di dalamnya Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Donghae, tapi tidak dengan Eunhyuk. nah, tes yang diceritakan di chap sebelumnya itu tes untuk kenaikan level, jadi itu tes buat ngukur udah sejauh mana kekuatan yang dimiliki orang itu dan tes itu sendiri bukan dalam bentuk soal tapi semacam improvisasi gitu... ini akan ada di chap selanjutnya ya. sedangkan gorgon itu adalah salah satu klan di masyarakat korea yang terlahir dengan kekuatan besar. dan sungmin punya dendam dengan mereka. Sudah... untuk sekarang segitu aja dulu ya...**

 **Terakhir... give me a review pleasee... jangan jadi sider yaaa**

 **saranghae~**


End file.
